


Formula - Peter Parker x reader

by theamazingspideraj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Fluff, Midtown High, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark is alive, mostly angst tho, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingspideraj/pseuds/theamazingspideraj
Summary: Peter Parker has a tough time getting over Michelle Jones when she splits up with him. Soon enough, a new girl enters his life. Peter is torn appart between keeping mj close to his heart even though she isn't there anymore, and letting Michelle go and letting the new girl in. She, is torn appart too. Between telling him the truth or letting him fall into her trap.She'd never expected to be the one who fell.
Relationships: Ned Leeds/reader (best friends), Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is having a hard time getting over the fact that Michelle broke up with him. Soon enough, a new girl enters his life. Peter is torn appart between keeping Mj close to his heart even though she isn't there anymore, or letting go of her and letting the new girl in. This new girl is torn appart too, should she tell Peter the truth, or should she let him fall into her trap?  
> She never expected she'd be the one to fall.

Midtown High. The place where it all started. 

The big corridors, the lockers, the big white walls with posters on them, fully supporting the football team. Every little detail was overwhelming. You'd turn every corner and remember what life was like before everyone you cared about discovered your secret, your lie. You couldn't help but feel guilty about it, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything to help it, or could you? 

You felt dizzy remembering all of the things he said, the look in his eyes when he realized. 

You'd been taught not to cry, not to show your feelings, not to look weak, ever. And you weren't. All the loneliness growing up crushed your dreams and feelings as you started to get older. But this was too much for you to handle. You had trouble breathing, the air felt trapped in your throat and you were familiar with the knot in your stomach by now. Your legs were going weak with every step you took. Every pair of eyes looking at you with judgement. 

And then, nothing. Pitch black darkness.

The other students followed with their eyes your fall. Nobody held you. Your head hit the ground with a light bang only you could hear. You couldn't see them, but you knew they were walking past you, careful not to step on you but not caring enough to help you up or even call for an adult. Many minutes passed as you were laying on the cold ground, hearing the sound of sneakers on the slippy hallway floor. Then it got worst, the noise tuned out of your ears and your mind went blank, unconscious. 

Maybe it was your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) so this isn't my first ever written fanfic. BUT the ones that I had written in the past were full on terrible. So here I go, hope this isn't too bad. Feedback is appreciated :). (also me being a sucker for Stony, they're present, glowing and Tony is alive (obviously) SOB)  
> Hope you like it!


	2. Quantifying matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of mental abuse

E=MC²

You sat in math class, paying attention to the board, trying to understand what was written in it. Math wasn't something you were very good at. Unlike your dad, science, technology and physics were not your cup of tea. He shamed you for it, asking the universe why is daughter was so dumb, saying Art wasn't something to be proud of because it didn't really matter. You were used to it, there was nothing you could do about your mentally abusive father. 

You zoned out of class, your head muting the teacher's voice. You thought back on your dad's plan. You knew it was wrong, but since it was all you'd ever known you tried to find a good reason for you to trick your mind into thinking it was fine. And the worst part of it all, was that you were forced to help him execute it.

Mr. Vickers cleared his throat trying to get your attention. He failed. He then called out your name, making you focus back on the class. 

"Are you still with us?" he said looking directly at you arching his brows. The rest of the students were silent, all looking at you too, making you wish the earth would swallow you whole. 

"Absolutely sir, excuse me" you replied looking at his tie, avoiding is eyes.

"Then you will have no problem answering my question" he snapped. 

You looked to your side, trying to get Katrina to help you out, but she was as clueless as you and shot an apology look. You sighed, defeated.

"No sir, I'm sorry"

"And why is that?" he asked almost immediately, knowing damn well why. 

"I wasn't paying attention, sir" you replied once again looking down. 

"I see. Well then you can answer my questions on a paper, Friday in detention" he said with a malicious smile. You let your head fall down in your hands, knowing what your dad would think of it. "Let it be a lesson for all of you" he said looking around him. "Let us continue, now that this is settled" he spoke again, handing you a detention note. You stuffed it in your math notebook, mentally banging your head against the table, feeling stupid for getting yourself in this situation. Kat reached for your hand and squeezed it lightly, wanting you to understand she was sorry. You gave her a resigned smile and a nod to make her understand it was fine. 

The bell rang a few minutes later. Kat and you got up, as the rest of the class, packed your bags and got out of Math. 

"Hey dude, I'm really sorry, I zoned out too" she said with a sad look on her face. 

"Oh no dude, it wasn't your fault! Vickers is a jerk, nothing to do with you" you half heartedly laughed. She did too, you walked together to the next period. 

Kat was your closest friend. She was the exact opposite of you, very loving and gentle, kind and very good with science, very academic. But she tended to zone out as much as you did. 

You looked down to your schedule, wanting to know what the next period was. Chemistry. "Great" you thought to yourself. You whined, Kat looked your way "What's next? oof, your favorite subject!" she teased, smirking. You shot her a look and then laughed. "HA HA HA veeeery funny Katrina" you said rolling your eyes, smiling. 

As you arrived to chemistry, you put your bags down on the table and start taking out your notebook. Just as you were about to sit down somebody calls out your name, you turn around to face them. "Hey emo kid, how does it feel to be punished for being dumb?" Flash Thompson asks and laughs mockingly, his friends laugh with him too, you flip him off turning back to face the board. Kat intervenes, "Hmm that's not very nice of you Flash, especially because out of all of us, you get the worst grades in math, don't you?" she asks with a genuine smile. Flash shuts up, his cheeks bright red, he wasn't expecting that from Kat, notably because she was always so nice and because he had a crush on her. All his friends go "ooooooh" and "she got you there man", making the noise in the room grow louder. Mrs. Scott enters and immediately goes "Alright, alright settle down everyone. Today we're mixing up things a little bit, you're changing partners" she says with a smirk. Everyone in the class whines, with obvious discontent. You look at Kat and she looks at you, both annoyed. "Oh, and I am picking your partner" Mrs. Scott intervenes again, making the students remarkably even more annoyed. She starts calling the names of the students that will be working together. "Katrina Hannon and Michelle Jones", Kat gets up and gathers her things and goes sitting by Michelle who offers her a small smile when Kat says hi, grinning. You wait a little more and finally Mrs. Scott calls your name, " and Peter Parker". 

You look around to locate Peter, you find him sitting two tables away from you. He waves at you with a smile, he isn't alone, someone is sitting beside him. You sigh and gather up your things wondering why you were the one getting up since your table was free and his wasn't. You walk towards them and stand in front of the table, "Hey" you say quietly, Peter answers "Hey, this is my friend Ned-" "Best friend" Ned says. You laugh a little bit watching Peter shoot a look at Ned. "Don't worry" Peter says, "as soon as he gets his partner he'll get going", you nod your head a carefree yes and smile politely. A few minutes later Ned gets paired with some boy you don't know, he waves at you guys "see ya later!".

"Alright, the themes are written on the board, you and your partner must choose one of these" Mrs. Scott says, you look at Peter and say "how bout quantifying matter?" "Funny, I was going to ask you if you were fine with that too" you both chuckle "It's settled then" you say and raise your hand to tell the teacher what your theme would be. She nods and writes both your names on the board beside "quantifying matter". You look at your partner, "listen I gotta warn you about something" he looks at you "go ahead" he laughs confused, "I suck at chemistry, I'm sorry" you say and laugh, he laughs harder "Don't worry, I'll help you out, that's what partners are for. Thanks for the heads up, tho!". You laugh once more and start talking about the project. 

You're talking about your schedules when you catch Peter looking over to the other side of the classroom where Kat was sitting. He has a sad look on his face, nostalgic, almost longing to go over there and talk to thee girls sitting at the table. You wonder why. "So..." you say trying to get his attention. He doesn't even move, he keeps on staring as he lets a sight escape his lips, his eyes watering. Your brows arched up in concern, you wave Peter a hand before his eyes. "Earth calling to Parker, is everything alright?" you say, trying to sound unbothered, but your voice shakes a little. Peter suddenly snaps out of it and blinks rapidly, trying his best to stop himself from crying. "I- uh, yes I'm sorry, I got caught up in my feelings again" he said, avoiding your eyes, still blinking fast and frowning, pursing his lips. "Caught up in your feelings? If something's wrong we can take five so you go talk to your girlfriend about it, I don't mind" you say, trying to be as gentle as possible. His face falls again. You panic, wondering if you said something wrong. "I take it you don't know?" he says, letting out an unamused laugh. "Know what? Am I supposed to know something?" you say, arching a brow. "Mj- I mean Michelle broke up with me, like a week ago" he turns away from you, hugging himself, resting his chin between his arms as he settled them down on the table. 

You are uncomfortable, to say the very least. You've never known how to comfort others when they're blue, you'd never really been comforted yourself. "I'm s-sorry?" you say, a weird look on your face. You shift uncomfortably in your seat as you watch Peter rest his head in his crossed arms, sighing again. You weirdly pat his right arm and try your best to calm him down. Peter flinches and pulls away, not expecting or wanting to be touched by any other than Michelle. You pursed your lips in an awkward smile, you say "should we get back to the assignment?" and notice Kat turning around, meeting your eyes with a puzzled look, almost asking what happened. Michelle turns around too, to see what's got her partner so intrigued. She catches Peter staring and Peter notices, they both freeze looking at each other. Michelle looks embarrassed and Peter looks even sadder. Kat and you share a "wtf is going on" look and you notice Michelle turning back around, speaking to Kat, trying to forget what just happened. You watch Peter dry his eyes with his sleeve, looking away you pretend to write stuff on your notebook so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. 

The bell rings, you close your notebook, shove it down in your backpack and face Peter. You put a hand behind you back and offer him a kind smile, still unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry, that was embarrassing" he half heartedly chuckles, you laugh softly. "Uhm, well, I guess I'll see you around Parker?" "Sure" "right, bye then" you nod, take your bag and leave him standing. 

You go over to Kat's table and smile at her. Michelle turns around to face you, giving you a closed lip smile "hey looser" she says making you give her a grin, "hey" you answer. "c'mon Kat, I'm starving" you say impatiently taping you foot, "Right, I'm ready, let's go. Oh by the by, I invited 'Chelle to have lunch with us" she says facing you. "Oh ok, let's just go or I'll bite your arm off" you say impatiently making them laugh. 

You make your way into the cafeteria and sit at your usual table. The red headed girl grins watching you take your lunch out "You packed one for me too, right?" she said pouting, batting her eyelashes at you. "You know it" you say, throwing her the aluminium package. "What's that?" questioned Michelle, looking at what you just threw at your friend. "Oh wow, you have to try it. She makes the best waffles ever. Nothing like you've ever tasted before" Kat answered, giving the newly arrived girl a piece of her waffle. Michelle took it and threw the waffle in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste, she nodded squinting her eyes. The other two girls looked at her, expectantly, "So?" they said both in unison. "So, you're very much right. This is the best waffle I've ever had" she said smiling, you beamed proud "They're even better when they're fresh" "I bet" she nodded grabbing another piece before Kat could rip it away. "Hmm, by the way I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier" Michelle said "You know for everything that happened with your partner Peter Parker in chemistry" you and your best friend stayed silent, watching the brunette play with her fingers, throwing you both awkward looks " I broke up with him like a week ago? I think? and he's taking it very badly, I don't know why" she spoke once again, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. "Oh, uhm, don't worry about it, it's none of our business" you said trying to ease the tension. Kat nodded reaching for Michelle's hand, the brunette smiled and grabbed her hand too. 

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat for the second time in that day and said "Sooooo Kitten, I think Flashy Thompson has fallen for you, basing us on how he lost his words when you spoke to him?" you said trying hard not to be the third wheel in your own little group. Katrina let go of Michelle's hand, throwing you an annoyed look "ha ha ha" she said humorlessly "was there any clown in that waffle of yours? because you're being funnier than ever" Michelle laughed watching you guys debate. 

The rest of your day was the same. Zoning out of class, writing boring stuff down, and watching Kat and Michelle hand each other little paper notes in class. You laughed to yourself, you knew what was coming, and you knew she wouldn't admit it. 

When the day was finally over, you told Kat you were heading to your locker. On your way there, you were jamming to the song that was playing in your headphones and didn't hear someone screaming "Hey, look out!". Before you could realize what was happening, you felt the door of an open locker bang against your head, you fell, head spinning, everything around you being blurry. "Great job you idiot! Look at what you've done!" Ned Leeds's voice echoed in your head, making you look up and seeing his preoccupied face looking right back at you. Head still spinning you look to your left, watching yet another preoccupied face appear, Peter's.


	3. Happy as in the emotion?

You felt two pair of arms lifting you up, and suddenly you were sitting. You couldn’t really keep track of what was going on since you were still very dizzy, your blurred vision making it hard to fully understand who helped you up. You’d realized just seconds ago it was Ned Leeds, and Peter Parker, but weren’t 100% positive.

“Oh god, I am so so so sorry. I shouldn’t have left my locker open like that, I’m such a mess.” Said a shaky voice to your left, whom you had identified as Peter Parker’s. 

You blinked multiple times, sighing. All of a sudden you felt a sharp sting in your head, where you had hit the door, you bring your hand up to touch the spot, sucking a pained breath through your teeth. “Ow, that hurt” you whined, closing your eyes shut and grimacing. “Should uh- should we take her to the infirmary?” Ned asked, you still had your eyes shut but you did recognize his voice. “Uh, no, it’s too late, it’s closed by now. I think I’ll take her to my apartment and have May check her” Peter’s voice answered Ned’s question. “Oh, no don’t worry, I don’t wanna be a burden and I can ride back home” you say opening your left eye, you close it almost as fast as you opened it, the pain still being too sharp for you to even open your eyes. You started to panic as you wondered how you would be riding your bike back home if you couldn’t even open your eyes, let alone avoiding Queen’s usual afternoon traffic jam. “Uh-uh no, you can’t even open your eyes, how are you going to ride back home, are you mad?! Can’t have that kind of responsibility on my shoulders, your parents would murder me” he laughed in an airy way. 

Peter notices, how even when you have your hand up to your head and your eyes shut, your face falls. Although you can’t see him, his concerned face scans your face, wondering if he said something wrong. 

Then all at once, the pain becomes too much for you to physically handle and you pass out. Your body falls into Peter’s hands and the boys share worried looks. In one swift motion, Peter picks you up as you lay unconscious in his arms. Ned quickly shuts Peter’s locker grabbing all three of your backpacks and the two boys start walking hastily towards his little apartment. Neither of them say anything on the ride home, and midway Ned realizes something. “Shit, Peter we forgot her bike at school!” he stops in his tracks, Peter turns around to face him, careful not to shake you too much. “Can you check her bag, to see if you find the keys to her bike lock and then go get it?” Peter asks his best friend, he nods and grabs your bag in his hands “are you sure this is okay? Should we be touching her stuff without her permission?”. Peter doubts for a minute but nods “I reckon it feels weird, but this is a matter of life and death, I think she’ll be more pissed at us if we let someone steal her bike than if we touched her stuff while she was passed out”. Ned, this time more convinced, opened the little pocket in the front of your backpack and looked around, he quickly found what he was looking for, good thing he did because people were starting to wonder why a tall guy was carrying a girl in his arms, bridal style in the middle of the sidewalk. “Found them!” Ned said happily “Right, go get her bike and join us back at my apartment, I’ll see you there” Peter said as he started to walk back to his house again. Ned jogged back to Midtown, your keys dangling in his hand. 

Peter sped up his pace and in no time he was standing in front of his door. He moved so he could carry you with one arm, using the other one to palm his jean pocket to try and find his keys, but he couldn’t. He mentally slapped himself when he remembered he had left them in his backpack, which had been taken by his best friend. “You dimwit” he whispered to himself. 

He banged on the door “May, are you there? Please open up, I need help!”. A few seconds later, the door flung open, a smiling May on the other side. Her smiled dipped when she saw the girl in Peter’s arms, she stepped aside letting Peter come in and set you on the couch. He was so concerned, you were out for practically half an hour. He was so so concerned he didn’t even notice Happy standing in the kitchen, dumbfounded. “What happened Peter?” May said kneeling beside you, checking your pulse, your heart was (thankfully) still beating. “She’s stable, she is sleeping” his aunt said “We just have to lay her on her side and wait, she probably has a minor concussion” she said once again, moving you to your side. “Now, Peter you better explain yourself” May said facing her nephew “Yeah, kid what happened?” Happy finally talked, taking Peter by surprise, making him jump out of his skin “Sweet baby Jesus Happy! What are you doing? It’s like you live here now, god” he said turning around to face him, glaring at him. Happy tried to smile but he was frowning so it ended up looking weird. 

Peter shook his head, looking at his aunt again. “It’s stupid and completely my fault. At school I left my locker’s door open and she was walking towards her own locker without paying attention, so she banged her head against it” he said nervously rubbing his the back of his neck. “Clumsy much?” Happy joked, earning glares from both May and Peter “Like I said, it was my fault. I don’t even know why my spidey senses didn’t kick in” Peter spoke again, ignoring Happy half heartedly apologizing in the back. 

There was a knock at the door. May looked all the more confused “another injured girl?” she said trying to sound as though she was mocking him, but everyone noticed the concern in her voice. Peter shook his head and said simply “Ned”, as on cue Ned appeared on the other side of the door, looking exhausted, panting. “Got the bike, hey May” he said with a smile “Happy” he said nodding, but looked quickly back at the man “Happy?” he said as confused as Peter was before, frowning. “Why is everyone so surprised? May and I are dating!” Happy said exasperated, making the three of them turn around to look at him, he felt like he was at The Voice. “Umm, I wouldn’t call it ‘dating’, Happy” May said, making the two boys burst out laughing, Happy however faked hurt, gasping loudly. 

All the noise finally woke you up. You open your eyes and blink, confused you look around you and frown your eyebrows not recognizing were you are. You prompt yourself on your elbows and look up. You notice four faces staring at you, you know two of those faces because you vaguely remember something. 

“Uhm, hello” you say shyly, looking down again, your cheeks turning pink. The only woman sits down on a nearby chair and looks at you “Hi dear” she says gently “I guess you have tons of questions. But first how are you feeling?” She spoke again. “Um, my head hurts and I had this very weird dream, where I banged my head against someone’s locker” you say laughing lightly. The woman stands up, looking expectantly at who you’d recognized as Peter and Ned, who are both scratching the back of their necks. Peter coughs awkwardly “Right, about that” he said nervously “That did happen, it was my locker and I am so so sorry. You don’t remember anything? We talked a little bit before you passed out again” the boy said looking worried. “I guess I do a little but…” you opened your eyes widely and got up very quickly, having a panic attack “Oh my god, my bike! Oh no I left it at school, it probably got stolen! And what time is it? It’s getting dark outside, my father will kill me! Ugh and Kat will probably think I abandoned her!” You said rushing your words, absolutely desperate.  
“Hey! Calm down, we took care of your bike, I picked it up at school” Ned said with preoccupied eyes and a gentle smile. “Oh, really? Thank you so much” you say relieved, letting out a sigh “As for the rest” said the woman who’s name you still didn’t knew “You’re in our apartment. I’m May, Peter’s aunt” she said offering you a kind smile and her hand for you to shake it. You took it “My name’s ” offering her also a kind smile “you know the boys” she said again, you gave them both smiles “And this is Happy” May gestured at the man “Hello” the man said with a low voice, you nodded and asked “Happy, as in the emotion?” you say confused “Yes” they all said with a laugh. 

“Well, I really don’t mean to be rude but I must go now. My dad is really strict, so I have to get home pretty soon, my curfew’s at 7” you say, looking at May with worried eyes. “Curfew? I didn’t know your dad was so uptight” Peter said, frowning. “Peter!” cried May exasperated, “sorry” Peter said immediately. You laugh “Oh no, it’s all right. He simply said what everybody thinks. Me included” Peter laughs and you look at him. He had a nice smile. 

What are you on? Why do you suddenly like his smile?

You shake your head, to make the weird thoughts disappear “Thank you for everything, really mrs. Parker” you say looking back at her again a nice wide smile on your lips “oh please don’t call me that” she laughed “She hates it, got mad every time I did” Ned said laughing too. “Right then, thank you May” you laugh too. 

“Sweetheart, you should tell you dad that you need to see a doctor. After what happened today, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a concussion” May said, in a motherly manner. “Will do. Thank you” you answer, knowing damn well you wouldn’t tell your dad because you were independent by the age of 10.

“Bye everyone” you said, picking up your bag after Ned explained that your bike was waiting for you outside the door “Thanks again!” You say shyly. Peter and Ned walk you to the door “Bye May, bye Happy!” Ned said too. You grab your bike and look at Ned “Let’s go” he says giving you a genuine smile “sure thing” you say “Thank you Peter. Although it was kinda your fault, but thanks still” you joke “Anytime and sorry again” he said blushing lightly as you gave him a shy smile looking him in the eye. You and Ned waved to Peter and started walking. 

As you got in the elevator you look at the guy standing beside you.  
“Sooooo Ned, I heard that you really like Star Wars…” you say teasingly “Sure I do, don’t you?” He states proudly. “Course I do! Although I’m having a hard time liking that guy Hux” you say frowning “But Kylo tho” you wiggle your eyebrows making Ned laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos appreciated!


	4. Students like her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mental abuse

You rode your bike to Midtown, one headphone connected to your ear, the other one hanging loose to let you hear what was happening around you, just to be safe.

You thought about what you father had said about you being ‘so late’ last night, although it was fifteen past seven when you got home, you still got scolded pretty badly. As per usual, he asked you how irresponsible and reckless you could be “Do you realize that I had to work on my plan alone? I have been waiting for you for the past three hours. You didn’t even ask for my permission to do stuff after school! Do you actually think you can do whatever you want? It doesn’t work that way!” he yelled at you, cornered you against the kitchen wall as you murmured apology after apology, not being able to look him in the eye. He was fuming, and you knew nothing would calm him down, but you tried still “Do-d’you need help with your plan?” eyes still glued to the ground, hands shaking. Her huffed “I don’t know why I said that before, you’re too stupid to help anyways” he said with disgust.

You snapped out of your your thoughts when you heard someone scream, your eyes wide as you hit the breaks of your bike, you were close to nothing to crash into a car. You snapped your head to see the angry man in the driver’s seat who was shaking his head no as he started driving again and you heard him mutter a “damn kids and their satanic music”. 'So much for being safe' you thought. You shot him a glare and get back on track almost immediately, realizing you were late for class.

“Shit, shit shit” you whisper to yourself when you stop in front of the building, parking your bike and locking it. “Hey Frank!” you quickly say to the guard giving him a nice smile as you walk hurriedly to class “Hey kiddo, have a nice day, work hard” he said shining a big smile. Frank was more of a dad to you than the one you had home, Frank was a tall, black man in his sixties, he had no hair and nice freckles on his nose. You waved at him before turning the corner. You looked desperately around for room A2400, and when you found it you knocked nervously on the door “come in!” A man’s voice answered from the other side.

You open the door, failing to realize that your hair was all messy from all the wind in your hair, you were sweating and all together you looked like a mess.  
The whole class turned their heads to look at you and you feel the heat creeping on your face, making you look like a tomato.  
“Ah! Miss (LN) there you are” the man looked at his watch, you were fifteen minutes late “I was wondering if you were going to show up” said Mr. Anderson showing you a genuinely nice smile, you had always thought the man looked like Scott Lang, the Ant-Man. You smile shyly “I’m sorry Mr. Anderson, sir, may I come in?” you glance at him with a rather concerned look on your face “But of course!” he says “Although I think you’ll have a hard time finding a seat. Go ahead” he said pointing to the classroom with his head, turning to the board.

You close the door and turn around to look at the full classroom, you would have a hard time finding a seat all right. Your first thought was to seat next to Kat, as per usual, but the seat was taken by MJ, they both gave you an apologizing smile, you shrugged your shoulders and smiled at them, to make them know it was fine (but you laughed a bit to yourself, thinking they were so cute together). You then thought about sitting next to Ned, you were texting quite a lot since last night, after he ‘escorted you home’ as he liked to put it, you got along very well and had very similar taste; but he was sitting next to Peter. However, there was an empty seat behind them, next to someone you didn’t know very well “sorry” you said sitting next to them, they gave you a nod and a smile and focused back on what your literature teacher was saying.

You lean towards Ned and whisper “Hey young padawan” both him and the boy beside him around to look at you and Ned smiles “Hello your highness” he whispers as you both let out a chuckle, you look over at Peter who has a rather confused look on his face “Oh hey Peter Parker” you say giving him a small closed mouth smile, you don’t wait for him to answer and seat back, you watch him give you a too a small smile and a nod. You weren’t as familiar with Peter as with Ned, but you thought he was nice.

You grab your backpack to get out your literature notebook, when the realization hits you, you never got to your locker and you were too late to class to even realize you had to go this morning. You sigh defeated and get your math notebook out instead, flipping to the last pages to write on a paper sheet you could rip off and paste it later on the right notebook. “Why the sigh?” Ned whispers, leaning on your table “I couldn’t get to my locker yesterday with all the hitting me in the head thing” you joke and as you watch Ned contort his face with a preoccupied expression and you’re quick to say “only joking buddy, it’s fine”, he let out an “oh” and laughs with you. Without you noticing, Peter glances at you while you’re speaking with Ned, he looks confused again, but this time there’s also something else in his eyes, a twinge of jealousy? He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, making you and Ned notice and go back to your places. You watch Peter shot a look at Ned who has a questioning look on his faces and shrugs as to say ‘what?’, you lift an eyebrow too, in confusion, why was Peter acting so strangely? Wasn’t he too sad about his break up to even care?

‘ _What is up with you Parker?_ ’

When literature is over, you gather your stuff and go over to Kat’s table “Hello Kitty, I’m so sorry about yesterday I-” “Hey girl, it’s a-ok!” She cuts you off “I told you last night on the phone, it’s fine! I was just worried, but I’m not mad, it isn’t like you hit yourself on the head on purpose honey” she laughs, you join her “that I didn’t” you say. You turn your face and meet MJ “So” she says “I heard someone tried to kill all your neurons yesterday, nerd. I reckon they would have a heard time doing so, you’re too smart” you give her a nice smile and feel warm inside thanks to her compliment “I still don’t know who did it tho” your nice smile turns into an awkward one when you say “It was actually your ex boyfriend ‘mJay”. She purses her lips in sheer awkwardness and gives you a nod, you nod too, making the moment even more uncomfortable.

It’s like you’re saved by the bell, if the bell’s name was Ned Leeds, he taps your shoulder “Hey, since we’re **practically** responsible from you not making it to your locker, whaddya say I walk you to it? We can talk about Rey on the way” he says smiling excitedly. Peter is standing behind Ned, keeping a safe distance between him and the girl he most recently loved, the tension was palpable.You look over at Kat with a questioning look on your eyes and after she nods with a nice smile you nudge Ned’s elbow “Let’s go, Poe” he smiles.

You start walking out of class, giving mr. Anderson a smile and wave your hand “see you next week mr. Anderson!” “Have a nice week kids” he answers looking at you and your friends. You notice MJ is royally ignoring Peter, and not talking to Ned and since you don’t want stuff to be weird around you, you say “Soooo, girlies, see you in Math?” “Sure, but don’t call us girlies again you nerd” Kat says and you laugh noticing how she’s already picked up MJ’s nickname for her friends. As you part ways, Peter walks closer to you, you can feel the warm radiating through him and you shiver.

“Why were you late this morning?” Ned questions “Oh that, I almost got hit by a car on my way here” you say nonchalantly as you reach out to your locker door to open it, being careful not to hit anyone. Ned and Peter’s eyes widen as they hear you “ **WhAt?** ” they both scream in your ear, making you contort your face in pain and cover your ears instantly, giving them a shaky laugh, “I. _Almost_. Got. Hit. By. A. Car.” You say slowly and laughing. You pack all you need in your bag and close the door. You turn to face them, they’re both frozen solid before you, jaws dropped, you wave a hand in front of their eyes and Ned snaps out of his shock “And why do you say it so carelessly?” He asks as you start walking to class again, he looks worried “Because nothing happened Ned! I’m fine!” You say rolling your eyes “c’mon Peter help me out” you say again, facing the brown haired boy, who looks as worried as Ned “You could’ve gotten hurt or died, do you not realize that?” he retorts. You sigh “look guys, I appreciate your concern, but as you see, I didn’t get hurt or died, so relax” you give them an apologetic smile. They both nod unconvincingly and let it go.

You step inside and close your eyes as you sense problem building up, you watch Mr. Vickers give you a vicious smile.

_**“Ah, Miss (L/N), you’ve decided to bless us with your presence today”** _

You immediately tense up and Peter notices, he puts his hand on your back, trying to soothe you, but her takes you by surprise and you give a small jump, which causes his hand to move away, instant regret washes over you as you miss the warmth of his touch. You look over at him, completely forgetting there is a whole room of students and a vile teacher in front of you, in this instant, there is only Peter. You get lost in everything there is to admire in him, how the little loose strands of hair find their way onto his face, how his sharp jawline tenses up and how his eyes glisten with something that looks like a mixture between sadness and hurt.

But to your disappointment, he’s not looking at you, and you don’t even have to follow his gaze to know who he’s watching. You jump slightly again when the teacher calls out your name again. “Yes sir?” you say barely audible “You’re late and I don’t doubt for an instant it was your terrible influence that got these responsible boys in trouble too” he says with a mean tone “Sir I-” “Stop with the excuses, two more hours of detention on Friday for you” he cuts you off rudely. “Sir it’s not her fault we-” “No need for you to defend her Mr. Leeds, I know perfectly well what students like her are like” he cuts Ned off too, just in the right moment, Peter seems to snap out of his bubble of sadness and intervenes with an angry look on his face “Excuse me sir, I probably didn’t hear you right. You surely didn’t just say ‘ _students like her_ ’ right?” Peter asks “I did Parker, it is what she is, she isn’t bright and I said what I said” Vickers snaps back, you hear Kat and Mj gasp and turn to look at them, they’re both bright red burning with rage. “Well, I think she’s definitely brighter than you, **sir** ” Peter talks back and this time you can hear the whole class gasp, some laughing and some shocked at the boy’s statement. “Well then I think you would very much like to keep her some company on Friday too, three hours of detention, both of you. Now sit down” he spits out with anger. You quickly turn around to look at Peter with a stunned look on your face, shocked at what he just did, he looks back at you and gives you a wink as he lets you walk in front of him to find somewhere to sit at.

Your heart beats rapidly against your chest.

_What is the thing that you’re feeling?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me!  
Hope you're enjoying it so far, we have a liiiiiiiitle bit of fluff in here but I promise it'll get better.  
xoxo, a.j.


	5. that damn project

To say that your father wasn’t happy with the three hours of detention Vickers had given you, was an understatement. And to say that you didn’t give a crap was an understatement too, you were too caught in your feelings to even notice he was screaming his head off.

‘Am I so love deprived that this is going to make me fall for Peter?’ You asked yourself. ‘touch deprived too’ said a little voice in the back of your mind making you sigh.

“What are you even sighing about?” snapped the man in front of you, making you focus back on him “You know what? I don’t want to see you anymore, stay in your room for the rest of the day, you disgrace of a child”.

You, for once gladly followed his command and went straight to your room.

You replayed the memory in your head once again, it was your most recent obsession: seeing how Parker had stood up for you, winked and smiled at you and only you. It made your eyes fly shut, your heart swoon and your body go numb. You weren’t a hundred percent sure that what you were feeling was love or even a crush, because you’d never experienced it before, but you thought it was something like it based on what the songs and movies described.

You shook your head, trying to get the thoughts about Peter out of your head and decide to study. You often wondered how you were still in Midtown, it was a school of science and technology and you sucked at both of those subjects and had to study very hard to get good grades in most of your classes. Since the beginning you had wanted to go to an art school and get straight A’s, alas your dad being the terrible person he was, didn’t even ask for your opinion and signed you up for Midtown, and you took revenge by not asking for his opinion to sign up for every form of art that was available at the school. So you ended up doing theatre, joining the band, singing, painting and also ended up in your favorite club yet, Midtown’s one and only Cineclub. And of course this meant that some days you were done for the day by 6:45, which meant that your father installed a curfew for you to get home at 7:00, this was the response for your response, the only thing he did better than anything: punishing you.

As you were solving some equations, your phone lit up. You stretch out to reach for it and notice Need had texted you.

“Hey Rey” you smiled, thinking about how you had easily bonded over Star Wars.

“Sup Finn?” You typed and put down your phone to focus back on the equations. Your phone lit up again, not even two seconds after you had put it down, you chuckled to yourself.

“Hey Peter told me to ask u if u would mind if I gave him ur number?” You blinked multiple times, a smile starting to to form on your face.

“Yeah, no I don’t mind, go ahead” you typed back, trying to be as nonchalant as you could, not wanting Ned to know about this little crush on Peter your stupid heart was harboring.

“Gr8”, you smiled again and shook your head, you waited for him to say something else, but he didn’t and you went back to your equations, determined to finish them.

As you were writing down the last number down on your notebook, your phone lit up again, you roll your eyes.

“Damnit Ned” you whisper to yourself, but Ned’s name wasn’t the one popping up on your phone, this time, it was a number you didn’t know.

“Hi (Y/N), I asked Ned for your number, hope you don’t mind” your heart started to race, and excitement filled you up quickly “It’s um Peter by the way” you sit up in your bed quickly and smile a wide excited smile, “Parker” he says again, making you laugh.

“Hi Peter. Parker.” you typed back “So, excited to get my number, were you?” you ask flirtatiously, he replied almost immediately.

“Um well yeah, we have a project together, remember?” The smile on your lips faded slowly ‘right, just a project together’ you thought, sighing.

“I do remember Parker” you typed, dragging your fingers across the keyboard of your phone.

You set down your phone, still disappointed by his response. Your phone lit up again, you take it in your hand without reading the text and face it down on your bed. You let the notification sit there for a few minutes as you go back to your book and finish your equations. When you’re done you turn your head towards your phone again, you look defeated and take it slowly in your hand.

“so um, are you free this week? You know, to work on the project” Peter’s text asked. You rolled your eyes, if you didn’t know Peter was heartbroken and missing Mj, you would’ve thought he was hiding something with all that ‘for the project’ thing.

“Well, since I am punished for having detention on Friday, no, not really.” “Sorry” you answered.

“Oh” Peter replied immediately “Sorry you got punished for having detention, that’s BS” he typed again.

“Total Bs, but thanks anyway Parker” you replied “So yeah, how do we do the project then?”

“We have until next month to give back the essay” he says “no pressure, we can still get together next week” he types rapidly.

Your heart jumps at the words ‘get together’. “Sure thing Parker” you answer excitedly “We’ll plan it at school, alright?” You type again, eager for his answer.

“Can’t wait :)” he types back.

You lock your phone and fall back on your bed with an excited smile and a heartfelt sigh. You were so excited to see him again, even in detention on Friday. Oh-oh. Why do you get so excited all of a sudden? No, you can’t start having a crush on a guy that you know is heartbroken and in love with your friend’s friend. No. No way. You have to get the idea out of your head, and the best way to do that is by not thinking of him.

So you keep yourself busy with homework, re-arranging your notes, hell even re-organizing your closet. By the time you check your phone again you realize it’s 9 pm and your stomach is gurgling, visibly and audibly hungry. You come down the stairs and into the kitchen, where you see some dishes in the sink, your dad had eaten without you. Typical. You couldn’t even say you were surprised because you never ate together, but he used to at least tell you to get some food in you.

Today, he didn’t give a damn.

You huff out an unamused laugh and shake your head as you go grab a plate to put your food in it. “Best Dad in the whole wide world” you say sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I'm sorry fro staying away for so long, i know I haven't posted anything since November and I apologize profusely :( !!! I have been dealing w tons of stuff, so I'm trying to get back to writing.
> 
> also i apologize for this part being so short and sooooo bad. I just wanted to give you something, but I promise next chapter is gonna be better. 
> 
> Thanks so so much for reading, love you always.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -aj


End file.
